


Кориолан

by tinuvielf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Dark Character, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Кориолан<br/>Автор: Tinuviel-f<br/>Бета: Кицуне, kitiaras<br/>Размер: драббл, 994 слова<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Майкрофт Холмс, Джон Уотсон, Грегори Лестрейд, упоминается Майкрофт Холмс/Джон Уотсон<br/>Категория: джен, фоном слэш<br/>Жанр: драма<br/>Рейтинг: PG-13<br/>Предупреждения: АU к 3 сезону. Смерть второстепенного персонажа<br/>Краткое содержание: см. название<br/>Публикация на других ресурсах: С разрешения автора<br/>Примечания автора: Написано на ЗФБ 2016 для команды WTF Holmes Brothers 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кориолан

Спектакль начался полумраком, в котором ребёнок алой краской обрисовывал границы сцены, но Джон видел, что Майкрофт напряжён и сосредоточен сверх обычного. По его виску стекала капля пота, а кончики волос на затылке, если присмотреться, и вовсе были мокрыми — даже в постели, вымотанный яростным трахом, он контролировал себя куда лучше, чем сейчас. Мысль взять его за руку в знак поддержки — в темноте всё равно не видно — отмерла, едва появившись: фамильярности на людях были под строжайшим запретом. Да и какие там фамильярности… Майк не справлялся с эмоциями впервые за время их знакомства, что пугало сильнее причины, по которой они оказались здесь вместе.

Хотя Джон не каждый день получал приглашение встретиться от человека, подмявшего под себя всю лондонскую преступность.

От сидевшего справа Грега несло дешёвыми сигаретами: он пришёл в последние минуты и отчитался, что все выходы из «Донмара» блокированы — преступнику не уйти.

— К сожалению, инспектор, — скривился тогда Майкрофт, — если Этот человек захочет, его не остановят даже мои люди, которых здесь достаточно.

Грег матерно выругался и умолк, озлобленно глядя на происходившее на сцене. Стремясь хоть немного отвлечься от напряжённого молчания, Джон тоже попытался посмотреть спектакль (тем более, что о нём весь мир говорил лишь восторженно и в превосходной степени), только не вышло. Наблюдая, как осыпаемый пеплом актёр, играющий Кая Марция, поднимается вверх по лестнице, изображая взятие крепостной стены Кориол в одиночку (Боже, как же это в духе Шерлока!), он не мог перестать думать.

Что это значит? Для чего задумано? И почему приглашены они трое?

Глупо было думать, что место Мориарти будет пустовать долго. Майк хранил целомудренное молчание относительно своих дел, но с каждым днём становился жёстче, мрачней и подолгу сидел в своём кабинете, уставившись в одну точку. В отличие от него, Грег за кружкой пива жаловался на ставших слишком изворотливыми преступников, и Джон уже тогда неосознанно ощущал: за временным затишьем набирает силу другой человек, хитрый и изворотливый криминальный гений, гораздо более страшный потому, что не повторит ошибок Мориарти.

Начиналось всё постепенно, с ограблений и шантажей, но что всё возвращается на круги своя, стало ясно, когда на многолюдной станции метро нашли лорда Себастьяна Морана с простреленной головой.

В Лондоне появился новый паук, и уже не было Шерлока, чтобы его остановить.

Никто не знал его имени. Пойманные шестёрки (а более крупная рыба виртуозно избегала ареста), если их и удавалось расколоть, называли его просто — «Этот человек», но большинство молчало. Видимо, устав ждать, когда его найдут, Этот человек сам назначил время и место встречи.

— Не нравится мне здесь, — буркнул Грег, переминая пальцами сигарету, чтобы занять руки. — С тем же успехом сразу бы мишени на себе нарисовали.

— Терпение, инспектор. Ему нужно сделать заявление, и в наших интересах его выслушать.

— Ладно вы двое, — Джон утёр пот со лба, — я-то что здесь делаю?

— А вы, Джон, близкий друг Шерлока Холмса, павшего символа борьбы с преступностью.

— Короче, нас позвали, чтобы поглумиться.

На это Майкрофт Грегу ничего не ответил, только сцепил зубы, сдерживаясь. Поглумиться. Да, они втроём просто сидели на боковом ряду (им даже курьером прислали билеты, чёрт возьми!) и ждали, соизволит ли нынешний правитель криминального мира показаться. Одним своим приходом Майк с Грегом признали, что сами его никогда не достанут, и если Джона колотило от волнения, страха и злости, то он не представлял, какими униженными и раздавленными чувствовали себя они.

Однако страх всё же был сильнее. Их могли снять снайперы, могли взорвать вместе со всем театром, могли… Этот человек мог просто не показаться, и это было бы самое убийственное из всех возможных заявлений. Смертельный удар по гордости и объявление войны.

— Джон, — одними губами шепнул Майк, даже не повернувшись, — не отвлекайся.

Его холодные и влажные от волнения пальцы на мгновение скользнули в ладонь Джона и крепко сжали. Джон заставил себя успокоить дыхание. В другое время он бы отметил, что Майкрофт назвал его по имени при всех, но сейчас требовалось изображать из себя внимательного зрителя, хотя происходящее на сцене Джона волновало в последнюю очередь. Он не хотел смотреть на актёра, жутко похожего на Майка, потому что представлял, как в него стреляют. И видеть, как толпа горожан прославляет вернувшегося победителем главного героя, дав ему имя Кориолан, тоже не хотел совершенно — пережил уже подобное в реальности.

Но зрелище, ужасавшее своей похожестью на их с Шерлоком жизнь, слишком затягивало. Джон смотрел, не замечая, что невольно задерживает дыхание, когда оправдываются его худшие подозрения, и что Грег тоже не отрывается, вновь переживая в памяти события двухлетней давности, когда гений Шерлока ещё не пытались свергнуть с небес на землю.

Лишь когда Кориолан, преданный теми, кто когда-то любил его, отправился в изгнание, Грег, ослабив воротничок рубашки, глухо сказал:

— Чёрт возьми, это было жутко. Да я этому ублюдку билеты в глотку засуну, когда он покажется.

— Он может и не показаться, — медленно произнёс Майкрофт тем самым тоном, от которого бросало в дрожь, и Джон заметил, что от его напряжения не осталось и следа. Майк смотрел на сцену бесстрашно и спокойно. Джон однажды тоже был таким бесстрашным и спокойным: когда понял, что сопротивляться Мориарти бесполезно, и дал надеть на себя жилет со взрывчаткой. — Спектакль — его заявление.

— Да, только не-гении его прочитать не в состоянии.

Майкрофт растянул губы в опасной улыбке, превратившейся в несвойственный ему, а потому жутковатый оскал.

— Ты знаешь, кто это, — утвердительно произнёс Джон. Конечно, невозможно, чтобы Майк не разгадал имя новой угрозы для Англии.

— Кажется, я всегда знал.

Его заглушили аплодисменты, ознаменовавшие окончание первого акта, и Майкрофт, совершенно не похожий на себя, стер улыбку с лица.

— Джон, инспектор, Кориолан перешёл на сторону врага, чтобы отомстить оскорбившим его.

Джон почувствовал намёк, но подумать о его значении не успел: за кулисами прогремел выстрел, и в шелесте встававших на антракт зрителей на сцену оглушительно хлопнулось тело одного из актёров. Прошло несколько секунд, и первым пришедший в себя Грег рванул к нему, проталкиваясь через в панике повалившую из зала толпу, чьи крики заполонили «Донмар». Оцепеневший Джон — они убили того актёра, всё-таки убили его! — наконец отмер и сделал шаг к проходу, но Майкрофт схватил его за рукав, приказывая остаться.

— Ты не туда смотришь, Джон! — выдохнул он, и Джон проследил за его взглядом.

В опустевшем зале один человек — на боковом ряду с другого края сцены — остался сидеть.

Джон смотрел прямо на Шерлока.


End file.
